Core A functions to provide the leadership, interaction and coordination between the different projects of this PPG in order to facilitate them in meeting their scientific goals. The Core will oversee the organization of regular meeting of the scientists participating in this program project and core leaders, to hold executive meetings of the project leaders (steering committee) and to review progress on the overall goals of the PPG as a whole, in part through the annual meeting with the internal and external scientific advisory boards. The personnel of administrative assistant and program manager together with the PI of this PPG will assure seaming less operation of scientific agenda and administrative matters. Core A will also provide the administrative support which includes the monitoring of funds and research allocations. The steering committee of this program project will review expenditures and resource allocations for the projects and cores, at least twice a year. The administrative core will also be responsible for collating the reports from the scientific advisory boards, following up on SAB recommendations, as well as writing and transmitting the annual progress report to NIH. The administrative core will oversee a seminar program that will be tailored for program needs and be integrated with the cancer center seminar series at BIMR. Overseeing the launch and maintenance of a Web page for this PPG will allow distribution of findings among the global community, while enabling sharing protocols, reagents as well as information among the projects in real time.